the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Cerussite
Cerussite is a rogue Gem residing in the Martian wasteland. Appearance Cerussite is a tall, slim Gem, standing slightly shorter than a Pearl, with light gray skin. Her thin face has white eyes with black sclerae, and no nose or lips. Her hair is gray and in a short bob. She has no lower arms thanks to the damage to her gemstone. Cerussite wears a simple black leotard with a gray belt and boots. In place of her lower arms, she wears custom, four-fingered limb enhancers with intact Gemstones set in the inner arms. Her right enhancer has a yellow faceted gemstone and a yellow glow around the fingers, while her left enhancer has a pale blue cabochon and a blue glow around the fingers. Abilities Cerussite has some standard Gem abilities, though her cracked gem has rendered her weak without her limb enhancers. Tools * Gem-Powered Limb Enhancers: Cerussite is never seen without her limb enhancers. Not only do they help her maintain her cracked gemstone, but they also grant her abilities that allow her to hold her own even in her damaged state. ** Memory Projection: Cerussite can form holographic screens with her limb enhancers; however, they can only project the memories of the trapped Gems. Relationships Chrome Tourmaline Cerussite and Chrome Tourmaline shared a friendly bond before they went their separate ways. It was Chrome that designed and built her limb enhancers for her. Since they split, neither of them knows if the other is alive. Limb Enhancer Gems Cerussite feels she knows the Gems in her limb enhancers well, regularly viewing their memories when she has spare time. She appreciates not only the abilities but the illusion of company that they give her; she has wandered the wastelands alone since she and Chrome Tourmaline chose to split up. Gemology * Cerussite is a lead carbonate mineral (PbCO3), and one of the main ores of lead. It has a hardness of 3 to 3.5 on the Mohs hardness scale. * Cerussite derives its name from the Latin word "cerussa," translating to "white lead." * Cerussite is naturally white or colorless, though blue, green, or brown samples have been found. * Cerussite is naturally toxic due to its lead content. This makes it potentially dangerous to even handle. * Cerussite can be ground up into a powder to make "white lead," which was once used as a pigment in both paints and makeups before the toxicity of lead was known. * Despite primarily being an industrial ore and being far too delicate for jewelry, cerussite can form beautiful crystals with high dispersion (causing play of color), and it is sometimes put on display for this reason. ** The "Light of the Desert," in the Royal Ontario Museum's collection, is the largest faceted cerussite at over 6 ounces. * Bizarrely, despite being a fragile and toxic lead mineral, cerussite is still used as a healing crystal. ** Cerussite is associated with alchemy, and for this reason is considered a stone of personal transformation and financial stability. Category:Characters Category:Cerussites Category:Rogue Gems Category:White Diamond Gems Category:Gray Colored Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Independents Category:Active Gems